Chaos Shrine (theme)
"Chaos' Shrine" , also known as "Chaos' Temple", is a background theme from the original Final Fantasy, composed by Nobuo Uematsu and originally released in 1987. Game appearances Final Fantasy "Chaos Shrine" is the background theme for the first dungeon, the Chaos Shrine, and the Sunken Shrine. An arrangement of this theme, "Sunken Shrine", is the background theme of the final dungeon, the Chaos Shrine of the Past, and unlike what its name might imply, it has no relation whatsoever to the aforementioned Sunken Shrine area. "Chaos Temple" and "Undersea Shrine" are, respectively, the sixth and eleventh tracks of All Sounds of Final Fantasy I & II, the soundtrack for the NES release. "Chaos Shrine" and "Sunken Shrine" are, respectively, the eight and thirteenth tracks of the Final Fantasy I & II Original Soundtrack first disc, the soundtrack for the Final Fantasy Origins release. ''Final Fantasy XV "Sunken Shrine" from the original ''Final Fantasy and the arranged version of "Chaos Shrine" from Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy are included in the music player. The original version is available since the beginning as part of the Memories of FF album. The Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy arrangement is available on the Memories of Dissidia 012 FF album purchasable from Old Lestallum for 500 gil. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy "Chaos Shrine -arrange- from FINAL FANTASY I" is an arrangement by Tsuyoshi Sekito. It is the third track of the original soundtrack's first disc. The original NES version of "Chaos Shrine" is also part of the Final Fantasy Music Pack DLC distributed through the PlayStation Network. Both tracks can be used as the default background theme for battles including Warrior of Light or Garland, or any battle with the Chaos Shrine as the arena. However, the downloadable NES version of "Chaos Shrine" will only be automatically selected for Arcade or Quick Battles. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT The ''Dissidia arrangement, a new arranged version, the original NES version and the Record Keeper versions appear as battle themes. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy An arrangement of "Chaos Shrine" appears as a Battle Music Sequence for the final boss, fought when the player acquires 10000 Rhythmia. It is, notably, the only original remix playable as a music sequence in the game. "Sunken Shrine" is a bonus Field Music Sequence available as downloadable content. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call "Sunken Shrine" appears as a Field Music Sequence, available in the base game. ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper "Chaos Shrine -FFRK Arrange- from FINAL FANTASY I" appears as music. ''Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon "Nostalgia" is an arrangement of "Chaos Shrine" by Yuzo Takahashi and is the seventeenth track in the original soundtrack. ''World of Final Fantasy "Prismelody: Sunken Shrine" is an arrangement of "Chaos Shrine" and was arranged by Shingo Kataoka. This version in particular is extremely slow and is played on the field of The Sunken Temple. Arrangement album appearances ''Symphonic Suite Final Fantasy "Chaos Shrine" concludes "SCENE V", performed by the Tokyo Symphony Orchestra and conducted by Katsuhisa Hattori on the 20th of May of 1994. Category:Field themes from Final Fantasy Category:Battle themes from Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Category:Battle themes from Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Category:Field themes from Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Category:Battle themes from Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Category:Field themes from Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Category:Field themes in Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon